


Caught Dreaming

by illicit_explicit



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cock Slut, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, Multi, OT3, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-06-07 04:42:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15211286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illicit_explicit/pseuds/illicit_explicit
Summary: Steve wanders into Tony’s room one morning, finding that perhaps he should’ve waited a moment to let him compose himself. Or not.





	1. Chapter 1

Steve is always up fairly early for a run, he'll wake up much earlier than the others, go for a workout, be back for a shower and still be up before Tony. Not that that's much of a surprise though, Tony tends to wake up much later than the average person, when he actually goes to bed in the first place that is.

So while he doesn't expect Tony to be awake, he wanders over to his room anyway, for whatever reason he has. He steps close to his door and murmurs loudly enough for him to hear but quietly enough not to wake him. 'Tony?' he whispers softly and as a response he can hear a groan.

Well, perhaps not a response. Just in case he opens his mouth again but he can hear Tony call out a cry.

He feels worry rise in his throat at the thought of his friend having a nightmare and opens the door carefully and quietly. 'Tones?' he calls out, turning the light on as he closes the door. Although, as he turns back around his face heats up at the sight of his friend writhing on his bed, the sheets on the floor, in nothing but boxers. Boxers that seem to be much more strained than usual.

At the bright light, Tony begins to wake up, looking over, dazed and confused, at Steve. 'Steve?' he practically moans. At this, the supersoldier can feel half of his blood focusing on his face and the other half rushing between his legs.

'S-sorry,' he stutters out quickly. 'I- I thought you were having a nightmare,' he tries to explain but his eyes betray him, sliding down Tony's sweaty form to stare at the tent in his underwear.

'Steve,' he moans again, prompting him to walk forwards until he's standing over Tony, admiring his body. The engineer's hands slide down to rub against his clothed erection and his eyes stay trained on Steve. 'Don't worry, Cap. My dream was much more pleasant that that.'

'Yeah?' he asks, his hands stuck to his sides and his eyes glued to Tony's. He pants out as he continues, 'What was it about, then?'

Tony smirks at this, his hips pressing up into the pressure of his hands. 'Well, you were in it. You were lending me a hand with something.'

Steve groans at this, no longer able to restrain himself, climbing on top of Tony who wraps his hands around his neck. He grinds their hips together moaning out another question, 'Just a hand? I could give you a whole lot more.'

This time, it's Steve's turn to smirk as Tony's eyes flutter shut and his hips thrust upwards desperately. 'Ste- Help me,' he begs and Steve leans down to kiss and bite and suck along his jawline.

He leans up to Tony's ear and whispers huskily, 'What do you want me to do, baby?' His hands slide down to the waistband of Tony's boxers and Tony bucks his hips upwards but Steve's hands pull away. 'Tell me.'

Tony looks uncharacteristically flustered and needy, giving Steve a sense of pride. He has done that to the genius who always seems to know exactly what to say. 'Please,' he whines and Steve tuts at him, pulling back further, only making Tony look more desperate.

'Tell Daddy exactly what you want,' he orders and Tony moans, his eyes widening in shock.

'Please, Daddy,' he begs, letting out a breathy moan, squirming underneath Steve. 'Fuck me.'

Steve doesn't need much more convincing, leaning down to kiss Tony, his tongue easily slipping inside his mouth, Tony giving himself over to him. His fingers hook around Tony's boxers and slip them down, allowing Tony to kick them away, momentarily pulling away from the kiss, panting loudly.

Suddenly Tony is very aware that he is completely naked and Steve is still fully clothed, reaching for the bottom of him t-shirt and pulling it up and over his head. Almost immediately his hands drop to Steve's jogging bottoms, pulling them down as far as he can reach.

'Oh, baby,' Steve begins, discarding the trousers but keeping his gaze on Tony. 'You seem quite eager to get rid of Daddy's clothes,' he observes, holding down Tony's arms.

'Yes Daddy, I need your cock,' he confesses, trying to move underneath Steve's strong grip.

'Uh, uh, uh,' Steve warns, holding him tightly, not wanting it to be over so soon. 'I want to have my fun before I fill you up, baby,' he promises and Tony whines, his cock hard and begging to be touched.

All at once, Tony's suddenly let free from Steve's grasp as he crawls backwards and grabs Tony's thighs. He buries his head between his legs, his tongue immediately diving into his tight hole.

Shocked, Tony gasps out, his hands grabbing the sheets as he moans obscenely. 'Daddy! Oh yes, Daddy, please more,' he calls unable to hold himself back.

Steve's tongue explores Tony's hole, licking the rim before diving back in as he sucks gently at the skin. Tony can do nothing but moan and beg for more, desperate for Steve to bury himself inside him.

Thankfully Steve gives him a task as he shoves his fingers in his mouth to suck and lick. Tony happily does so, making sure the fingers are wet and dripping in his saliva, knowing what Steve wants them wet for. He lifts his chest as Steve continues to rim him, in so much pleasure that he feels an orgasm creeping up on him as he nears the edge.

When he pulls away, Tony whimpers at the loss, only to have his legs stretched higher and further apart as one of Steve's fingers slide into him, quickly but still softly. 'Daddy, I don't need prep,' he insists and Steve smirks down at him, ready for an explanation. 'Please, Daddy I'm a slut, I'm always stretched out for you.'

At this comment Steve adds another finger and pants, wanting so badly to just fuck him. 'Oh, baby, are you Daddy's little slut?' he asks and Tony nods quickly, jumping as another finger is added. 'When was the last time you had something up this nice little ass of yours?'

'L-last night, Daddy,' Tony answers, struggling to form coherent sentences. 'I fucked myself on my dildo. I imagined it was you, Daddy, and I screamed for you to fuck me harder. Then I dreamed of you filling me up over and over again with your big cock and your cum.'

Steve can't take anymore, pulling his fingers out of Tony, perhaps a little roughly and dropping his underwear. His hard cock springs free and Tony whimpers at the sight.

'Oh, baby, my cock is going to feel so much better than that dildo of yours,' he promises, the tip pressing against Tony's tight hole that is slicked up with saliva. As he pushes in Tony makes little noises of pleasure and pain, still pushing against Steve for more. 'How are you still so tight?' he wonders aloud which Tony seems pleased with.

'You're just so big, Daddy,' he says, prompting Steve to push himself further inside of him until he's fully buried inside him. Tony grinds his ass against Steve, trying to get him to move, begging him, 'I want you so bad Daddy, please just fuck me.'

Being a loving friend, Steve obeys, pulling away by just a few inches before slamming back into Tony, much quicker. He continues to do this pulling out further each time and gradually increasing his speed. 'Fuck, baby, you're so good. So good for Daddy, oh baby boy,' he spills out each word as he fucks into Tony again and again, harder and harder.

Tony can barely speak anymore just making consistent noises of pleasure each time that Steve hits his prostate, his eyes closing and rolling back. 'Daddy, Daddy, Daddy,' he begs, his hands gripping Steve's shoulders as he lets out a loud moan, coming all over his chest.

As his hole pulses around Steve's cock at the orgasm, Steve can feel himself coming close to his own, staring down at the mess he's made of Tony beneath him. Then as Tony opens his eyes again, recovering from his orgasm, he whines quietly, 'Please, Daddy, fill me up.'

Almost as if on cue, Steve moans loudly, coming inside Tony, riding his orgasm as he continues to fuck into him. As he comes down from the orgasm, he looks at Tony who looks so smug and pulls out of him, some of his come dribbling out.

He reaches over to Tony's nightstand and looks through his drawers, to find a butt plug, as well as the dildo he talked about earlier. 'Can't have it all escaping can we?' he smirks, pushing the plug in Tony's overly sensitive hole, making him jump.

As he looks back up at Tony, he can see his smug look has disappeared and been replaced with one of neediness. 'Oh, baby, I can't wait to fuck you again,' he mumbles, laying down next to him and pulling him back to spoon him, the butt plug nestled on his cock.

'Yes, Daddy,' Tony murmurs, half asleep already but still wanting to please Steve.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to add another chapter, with Bucky this time.

After Tony and Steve’s encounter, Bucky, Natasha and Clint had all gathered in the communal area having been woken by their fellow Avengers who were two floors above them. Natasha and Clint were able to have a normal conversation about the day beside Bucky who was sitting silently on the sofa sipping his coffee. 

‘I didn’t really have any plans, I wanted to train but I don’t have anyone to spar with,’ Natasha thought aloud and Clint nodded while Bucky continued to stare forward, away from them. 

Clint sighed, tapping his foot. ‘Well I was hoping to try out my new arrows but I have a feeling Tony will be too busy to finish them today,’ he complained. ‘I guess that means I’m up for training.’

Natasha hummed, unphased by the comment on Steve and Tony’s current activities. Unfortunately, Bucky was less composed shifting in his seat. His coffee was in his lap, his hands shading the erection everyone knew was there. 

‘Bucky, if you’re that bothered just go ask if they need help,’ Natasha suggested softly, as if it was helpful advice. 

He jumped in his seat, in shock, spilling coffee over himself and cursing standing up and brushing it in an attempt to dry it. Angrily, he turned to glare at Natasha and Clint who were laughing quietly at the man who wouldn’t bat an eyelid at a dozen assassins surrounding him and yet jumped at the mention of his biggest fantasy. 

Putting the cup down, he scowled at the two, leaving to change his clothes. Not really paying attention he stepped into the elevator, hearing Clint say something to FRIDAY and allowing himself to be taken up the building. He lifted his top off himself, using the dry part of it to wipe as much coffee off of the bottoms as possible and yet leaving them still soaking with his erection straining on them.

He stepped out once he’d reached what he believed to be his floor but soon realised that Clint had asked the AI to take him somewhere else in the building. Shocked by the moans coming from the room in front of him, he turned, to find the doors had closed and FRIDAY wasn’t responding. 

‘Fuck you, Barton,’ he mumbled, banging a hand on the elevator, his wet jogging bottoms rubbing against his bare cock beneath them making him moan slightly, unexpectedly. 

As he turned around, he found the door opened and Tony standing naked, holding just a t-shirt up to cover his dick, looking arrogant as ever. ‘Having trouble there, Barnes?’ he questioned, raising an eyebrow. 

‘I was just,’ he started, his eyes locked shamelessly on Tony’s body as he tried to form a sentence. He took a deep breath, looking up to make eye contact with the man before continuing, ‘I spilled coffee on myself, so I was going to change but it seems Barton wanted to play a little trick on me.’

’Hm,’ Tony pondered, stepping closer. This time it was his eyes that found their way to his crotch and he didn’t bother to look up when he spoke, ‘And what trick would that be, Seargent?’

Bucky smirked, lifting Tony’s chin with one finger and stepping forward. ‘Well, perhaps he just wanted me to come and shut you up,’ he whispered, leaning in to Tony’s ear when he added, ‘Not just you, though. Daddy was quite loud too.’

Tony whimpered helplessly, dropping the t-shirt and pushing his hips into Bucky's desperately. 'How were you planning on shutting me up?' he managed to say, hardly in control of himself.

Bucky grabbed his hips roughly and ground his hips against Tony's causing the man to moan loudly. 'Nuh, uh, uh,' he said, stopping the movement so he could push him against a wall and position himself behind him. He took the man's hands and held them above his head, pinned against the wall with his human hand and used his metal hand to rub the flesh of his ass. 'Every time that you make a noise, I'm going to have to spank you. Understand?' he asked, smirking as he kneaded the skin in fingers.

'Yes, Daddy,' he whimpered, needily, earning a smack from Bucky.

'Oh baby, you know what that was for don't you?' he asked softly, rubbing the skin to soothe it.

'For making a noise, Daddy,' he answered, receiving another smack, this time moaning at the touch. 

Bucky laughed, leaning in to suck Tony's neck for just a few seconds, causing him to move against him, loving the feeling. 'Baby, I can't keep up at this rate. For every spank, you just make more noise,' he critiqued, sucking another mark onto his neck. 'You're so naughty, it's almost like you want to be spanked,' he pondered, smirking against his skin.

At this point Steve spoke up but Bucky didn't move from his position, comfortable with his clothed erection pressed between Tony's red cheeks. 'You know, Buck. I'm thinking we should stuff his mouth with something,' he suggested and Tony moaned in agreement, pressing back against Bucky's dick. 'He's such a little slut he just needs to be filled.'

'Oh, I can see what a little whore he is,' Bucky agreed, his mechanical hand snaking around Tony’s waist, allowing him to turn the man, his hands still held above his head. He moaned at the movement and the feeling of being at the mercy of the two men and let his eyes fall shut.

Steve stepped forward, dropping his underwear and stepping out of it, his hand wrapping around his cock. ‘You want, Daddy’s cock in your mouth, baby?’ he asked and Tony moaned in response, begging to be filled in every hole. Bucky let go of his hands and pushed his upper half down towards his friend’s dick and he quickly took Steve in his mouth, grabbing his hips for support.

He began to suck at his cock and Steve gently took hold of his hair to guide him, thrusting slightly, in time with the movement of Tony’s head. Meanwhile, Bucky’s metal finger made its way to Tony’s hole, pressing the entrance gently but sliding right in.

‘You fucked him so good, he’s so loose and ready for me, Stevie,’ Bucky said, slipping two more fingers in just to check he’s prepared. He dropped his bottoms, taking his erection out and pressing it against Tony’s hole, moaning quietly at the attention. In one quick thrust he pushed his cock in, nearly completely inside him. ‘Oh, Tony, you’re such a good little slut for me.’

He pulled out again, pushing in again, quickly starting at a rough and intense pace moaning as he fucked his already wrecked hole. Steve pulled Tony’s head away from his dick and kissed him, sloppily. ‘You want another load inside you, baby?’ Steve asked, supporting Tony’s head with his hands.

‘Fuck me, Daddy. Please, I need more. More cock, Daddy,’ Tony begged desperately and Bucky moaned behind him.

‘Look at the little slut, he needs to cocks to fill him up. You want both your Daddies to fuck you?’ he asked, slowing the pace so he could answer.

‘Yes, Daddy. Need you both inside me,’ he begged and Bucky pulled out, smiling at Steve.

‘Perhaps, we should go to the bed,’ he suggested and Steve laughed, lifting Tony, his legs wrapped around his waist, as Bucky lead the way. Tony moaned in need, rutting against Steve’s chest panting and begging to be fucked.

When they got the the bedroom, Bucky climbed on the bed and Steve set Tony down after him, who quickly crawled on top of Bucky. He positioned himself on Bucky’s lap, with his dick pressed against his hole and dropped down, bouncing on his cock, over and over again. 

Steve, who followed behind him, pressed him down so that his chest was against Bucky’s and pressed a finger to his hole. ‘You have to be a good boy for us now, Tony,’ he warned, pressing the finger in as he spoke. ‘You’re our little slut, isn’t that right?’ he asked and Tony nodded quickly.

He slipped another finger in, rubbing Bucky’s cock as he fingered Tony open. ‘What was that, baby?’

‘Yes, Daddy. I’m a slut,’ he moaned, his head collapsed next to Bucky who was kissing his neck.

‘No, baby. We already knew you were a slut, everyone knows that. You’re  _ our _ slut,’ he commands, a third finger pushing in against the tight ring.

‘Yes, Daddy. I’m your slut. I’m a slut for your cocks. I need them in me now. Please, Daddy!’ he cried out, grinding against Bucky’s chest to give his neglected cock some attention.

Steve quickly removed his fingers and pressed his cock against Tony’s hole, pushing, trying to get in. ‘Good boy. Good little slut,’ he praised, his cock sliding in. He grabbed his hips and started moving him on their cocks, pleasure taking over as he felt his cock rubbing against Bucky’s.

He continued to slam inside Tony and the man collapsed on Bucky’s chest, unable to move, just enjoying the feeling of being filled. A few moans and whimpers left Tony as he came over his chest, his hole tightening around Steve and Bucky’s cocks, making the two of them come inside him. 

He shivered as he felt their come fill him up and let the two move him afterwards, while he just panted at the feeling of pleasure and release. ‘Daddy,’ he moaned after a moment and the two men quickly came to his side and licked the cum off his body and sucked it from his hole. He whimpered at the overstimulation but loved the feeling, squirming as their tongues cleaned him out.

Soon after, they moved to lay next to him as he fell asleep, assuring him he was a good slut for his Daddies.

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter there’ll be some Bucky action so I’ll be having some fun with that.


End file.
